Aku Menyukaimu
by sinaccyan
Summary: Bayangkan jika selama ini ternyata kamu dan gebetanmu sama-sama saling menyukai.


**A/N** : halo... saya datang dengan ff baru... Mikasa Kirstein ga update juga... malah bikin ff baru. maap ye, abis saya kebelet nulis ff Ansatsu Kyoushitsu... apalagi pairing Karmanami *nyengirkorosensei*

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui**

Warning: KARMANAMIKARMANAMIHOOO, typo berkeliaran, AU di mana ceritanya ga ada Korosensei (saya merasa bersalah), tapi tetep sekolah di SMP, tetep kelas 3-E tapi kelas 3-E nya bukan buangan, dan belajar di gedung utama. :)

* * *

.

.

.

 _Okuda Manami. Anak berkacamata itu sulit diketahui, tapi yang pasti, kemampuan berbahasanya jelek. Yang pasti juga, dalam pelajaran kimia dan fisika, harus ku akui dia memang hebat. Culun, tapi setidaknya manis. Terkadang seperti orang payah, tapi.. Dia keren juga. Kacamatanya membuat dia semakin.. Ah, kurasa aku suka warna ungu sekarang. Lihatlah wajahnya ketika sedang serius.  
_

Anak bersurai merah berantakan itu duduk diam mengabaikan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan, memperhatikan Okuda yang di kepang dua sambil bertopang dagu. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kuku panjangnya ke meja, menimbulkan suara _tek tek_ yang mengganggu dan sedikit menggema dalam ruang kelas yang suasananya tenang.

Ia membayangkan gadis berkacamata itu dengan tawa antagonis memakai jubah hitam sambil mengaduk ramuan ungu gelap yang meletup seperti lahar di dalam guci, dan di sampingnya ada dirinya sendiri dengan jubah merah dan tanduk iblis sambil ikut tertawa jahat. _Okuda-san adalah_ partner _yang_ _sempurna_ _dalam menjalankan kejahatan yang ada hubungannya dengan sains._ Karma menyeringai. _  
_

Menurut Karma, Okuda Manami tadinya hanya gadis culun dan polos biasa. Gadis payah dan penakut yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkesan, gadis yang terkadang berkata kurang ajar karena kemampuan berbahasa nya yang kurang. Namun ketika Karma menyadari betapa menariknya anak perempuan yang memakai jas lab putih yang sedang bermain dengan cairan-cairan beraneka warna yang akan berbahaya jika sembarang dicampur, pemikirannya terhadap Okuda berubah.

Mata kekuningannya menatap lurus ke wajah serius Okuda yang sedang menulis apa yang ditulis di papan tulis oleh guru bahasa asing mereka.

Karma berpikir, jika bahasa Jepang saja Okuda tidak berbakat, mungkin pelajaran bahasa Inggris ini adalah sebuah bencana baginya, dan tanpa sadar Karma terkekeh pelan.

Karena Irina Jelavic sedang menghadap ke depan - menulis di papan tulis, ia menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Karma. Mata indah namun tajam milik Irina menyorot si anak berambut merah. "Akabane-san, kamu sudah selesai?"

Teman-temannya menoleh ke belakang - di mana Karma duduk. Karma mengangkat bahunya, sedikit kaget. "Belum."

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" satu alis yang menikuk tajam di atas mata guru cantik dan seksi itu terangkat.

Karma menggeleng, "Nggak ada. Sensei salah dengar, aku nggak tertawa." meski situasinya sekarang memang Karma yang salah, kesan 'selalu benar' nya tidak pernah lari dari si Akabane.

Irina yang biasa dipanggil 'Bitch-sensei' oleh siswa kelas 3-E bergumam pelan sebelum kembali menulis di papan tulis hitam.

Karma menoleh ke jendela. Langit di luar cukup cerah sekarang, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Pikiran dan jiwanya sudah berada di bangku taman, duduk dengan nyamannya sambil meminum sekotak susu stroberi. _Kalau bisa, ada gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata duduk di sebelahku._

* * *

Okuda menutup buku tulis tidak bersampulnya ketika bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berdering, membuatnya sedikit _bahagia._ Pelajaran bahasa - apalagi bahasa asing adalah bencana besar baginya, dan ia begitu bersyukur ketika mendengar bunyi bel yang entah mengapa _eargasm_ bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya ketika sudah menyerah dengan pelajaran.

Okuda mengambil kotak bekalnya yang berwarna ungu dan menunggu beberapa temannya keluar kelas. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Okuda-san!" anak perempuan berambut hijau di kuncir dengan suara melengking merangkul Okuda dari belakang, membuat si gadis berkacamata melompat sedikit. "Kayano-san?" anak bernama Kayano itu tersenyum ramah, sudah memegang kotak bekalnya sendiri. "Makan bareng, yuk! Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kanzaki, Fuwa, dan Nakamura juga ikut." Kayano melirik beberapa orang temannya yang berdiri di belakangnya, - mereka tampak tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf ya, Kayano-san. Aku makan sendiri saja." Okuda membalas tersenyum ramah sambil membuat gestur 'tidak' dengan tangannya. Kayano ingin bertanya mengapa, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menghargai Okuda. "Baiklah."

Okuda mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Okuda tidak begitu suka keramaian dan ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi bukan berarti semua orang harus menjauhinya, ia hanya terkadang ingin sendirian. Ia takut kalau ia terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, ia malah justru akan mengusiknya dengan ucapannya yang kadang terlalu jujur. Anak beriris ungu ini tidak bisa bermain dengan bahasa, dan mungkin jika ia ingin memberikan racun kepada orang tertentu, ia akan mengatakan 'ini adalah racun, mohon diminum!'. *

Dia termasuk golongan _introvert._ Ia merasa lebih nyaman jika sendiri dan ia sangat menikmatinya, tapi ia juga ingin memiliki teman yang mampu _menerima_ kata-katanya yang terkadang menyakitkan. Baginya, sangat susah mencari teman yang seperti itu, bahkan Kayano terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman bila Okuda _kelepasan._

Pada saat jam istirahat, Okuda biasanya akan memakan bekalnya di taman belakang, di bangku dekat lapangan, dan di kantin - di bagian yang tidak terlalu ramai, pastinya. Kali ini, ia duduk di bangku dekat lapangan, berhubung di sana sedang tidak penuh dengan siswa.

Okuda duduk manis di atas bangku dan mulai memakan bekalnya yang ia taruh di pangkuannya.

Ia mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

Bekalnya ia buat sendiri tadi pagi, dan ia merasa kurang berbakat dalam hal memasak.

 _Bumbu apa yang ku tabur tadi?_ Si pencinta ramuan menautkan kedua alisnya, kecepatan mengunyahnya melambat.

Tapi ia terus mengunyah. Lalu dia menelannya.

Ia menatap ke dalam kotak bekalnya, mempelajari makanan-makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Daging ikan, rumput laut, nasi. Dari bentuknya, tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya tampak normal. Tapi rasanya-

"Halo, Okuda-san!"

Okuda hampir melempar bekalnya, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Ha-halo," mata ungu Okuda bertemu dengan mata kuning seseorang. "Karma-kun."

Karma tersenyum manis. Iya, manis. Ketika Okuda melihatnya, kata 'manis' tercetak dalam pikirannya.

Si surai merah duduk di ujung bangku, menyisakan jarak beberapa senti di antara mereka. "Okuda-san, kamu nggak bawa minum?" Karma bersandar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Okuda menggeleng. Si calon _scientist_ harus mempekerjakan otaknya untuk berpikir, _apa_ yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga _Karma_ tiba-tiba datang dengan senyuman yang membuat _fangirl -_ termasuk author berteriak?

 _Pengurasan otak_ itu harus dihentikan sejenak ketika Karma menyodorkan sekotak susu - atau jus berwarna ungu, dengan gambar buah anggur.

Si kacamata menatap kotak jus _atau susu_ itu, lalu menatap Karma.

"Buat kamu." Karma tersenyum lagi, wajahnya berhias semburat merah tipis.

Okuda ragu-ragu untuk mengambilnya, tapi melihat Karma masih menyodorkan lengannya dengan sabar, Okuda mengambilnya dengan bergumam 'terima kasih' pelan.

Karma mengambil satu _kotak_ lagi dari sakunya, kali ini rasa stroberi. Ia membuka segel plastik yang membungkus sedotannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pelajaran Bahasa Inggris nya?" pertanyaan Karma terlalu sensitif, sepertinya. Tapi mungkin Okuda memang cocok mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Yang ditanya langsung menghadap Karma. "Itu adalah sebuah _bencana_ bagiku." katanya, sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Karma tersenyum lagi, 50% alasannya karena ekspresi Okuda yang lucu, 50% lagi karena ternyata pemikirannya benar, dan entah mengapa ia merasa _senang._

"Hmm.." Karma mengangguk.

Beberapa siswi yang lewat di depan mereka melirik Okuda dengan sinis. Okuda dan Karma menyadarinya, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha untuk terlihat normal dan tidak peduli.

"Karma-kun juga tidak menyukai pelajaran bahasa, kan?" Okuda menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya, meski ia tahu rasanya tidak bersahabat dengan lidah. Tapi daripada bersisa lalu dibuang, mubazir kan.

Karma mengangguk. "Ya. Aku lebih suka matematika karena hasilnya pasti akurat."

Mendengar pernyataan Karma, Okuda langsung mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Bahasa itu tidak penting. Pemilihan kata-kata yang tepat, pengungkapan perasaan manusia yang rumit.. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tapi aku tidak peduli, sebab dalam matematika dan kimia, kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Aku tidak memerlukan permainan kata yang manis atau perhatian orang untuk membaca suasana hatiku." Okuda tersenyum bangga setelah ia mengatakan pendapatnya.

Karma sangat, sangat setuju dengan pernyataan Okuda, tapi karena si _redhead_ ini mampu _berbahasa,_ Karma justru tertarik dengan kata 'pengungkapan perasaan' yang dikatakan Okuda tadi.

 _Pengungkapan perasaan._

Karma menyeringai. "Okuda-san," ia duduk menghadap Okuda, yang masih mengunyah makanannya. "Menurutku, walaupun kamu menganggap bahasa itu tidak penting, tapi untuk bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain atau orang yang kamu sayangi, itu perlu permainan kata. Kamu harus bisa merangkai kata-kata yang bagus dan sopan, supaya mereka nggak tersinggung. Kalau kamu terlalu terus terang, orang itu bisa tersinggung."

Okuda memperhatikan setiap gerak mulut Karma yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang langsung diterima otaknya, dengan saksama.

"Bukan dengan orang yang kamu hargai saja, dengan musuhmu pun kamu harus bisa berbahasa yang benar. Misalnya kalau kamu mau menipu dia. Heh, tapi yang itu nggak usah di lakukan." ekspresi Karma masih seperti Karma yang kalian kenal; tenang dengan senyum yang juga menenangkan, meski sebenarnya hatinya sadis.

Okuda bengong dengan wajah imbisil.

"Kenapa? Okuda-san, jusnya belum diminum, tuh." Karma menunjuk kotak _-_ kalau kata Karma, jus - bergambar anggur itu dengan dagunya.

"Eh, iya." Okuda menunduk dan melihat minuman kotakan itu yang masih di genggamnya. Omongan Karma barusan sangat _jleb_ baginya. Entah mengapa, Okuda merasa semua yang dikatakannya benar. Ia terlalu meremehkan permainan bahasa, sehingga orang-orang sering tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Syukurlah murid kelas 3-E mampu menerimanya. _Oh ya,_ Okuda menyadari sesuatu. Teman-teman _sekelasnya_ ternyata mampu menerima ucapannya yang terkadang menyinggung.

Ia baru sadar, kalau sebenarnya ia sudah berada dalam satu ruangan dengan orang-orang yang mampu menerimanya.

Sial, nanti saja sadarnya. Okuda bersumpah, ketika ia sampai rumah nanti, ia akan mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan. Sekarang, hargai dulu Karma yang bisa tiba-tiba akan mengajaknya bicara.

Ia pun membuka segel plastik sedotan.

Ketika cairan rasa anggur itu bertemu dengan indra perasanya, matanya berbinar sedikit. "Karma-kun, ini rasanya enak!"

Karma yang sedang sibuk menggigit sedotannya menoleh. "Oh, baguslah. Ku pikir, rasa anggur itu cocok denganmu, karena ketika aku melihatnya, aku teringat padamu."

Dalam sekejap, Okuda merasa wajahnya memanas. "Oh.."

 _Karma-kun teringat padaku?_

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, mereka hening.

"Okuda-san," Karma memecah keheningan, entah mengapa nadanya terdengar serius dan menekan. Okuda yang menyadari ada perubahan pada suara Karma mendongak sedikit - tentu saja, Okuda lebih rendah beberapa senti dari Karma.

Melihat wajah Okuda yang ikut-ikutan serius, si surai merah _blushing_ dan mendadak grogi. "Ng.. nggak jadi." ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis pencinta ramuan di depannya.

Okuda mendengus. Gadis berkacamata itu terus menahan hasratnya untuk tertawa, tapi ia menyerah dan akhirnya tertawa.

Karma memerhatikannya dengan satu alis terangkat, wajahnya masih memerah. "Apa yang kamu tertawakan?'

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Okuda berhenti tertawa. "Wajahmu memerah, seperti rambutmu. Lucu sekali,"

Karma mendecih malu, dan itu semakin membuat si kacamata makin tertawa geli. Mendengar Okuda yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk berhenti tertawa, Karma tersenyum, dan karena suara tawa si calon _scientist_ semakin terdengar lucu, Karma akhirnya tidak bisa mengelak, dan ia ikut tertawa.

Keduanya berhenti tertawa dengan canggung.

Karma menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuknya, sementara Okuda membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Okuda menoleh ke Karma dengan ekspresi dan sorot mata yang serius, kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Karma-kun," yang dipanggil menengok dengan kedua alis terangkat. Karma sempat mengira Okuda akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius berdasarkan ekspresinya, namun ekspresi itu langsung berubah dua detik setelah Karma menoleh ke arahnya.

Okuda tersenyum lembut. "Karma-kun memang anak yang bandel dan suka membolos, Karma-kun memang suka menentang guru, Karma-kun memang _licik,_ pintar memanipulasi orang.."

Mata Karma melebar.

"Tapi.. Karma-kun juga anak yang cerdas dan.. _Baik.._ "

Ya, si surai merah _blushing_ lagi.

"..dan.." Okuda memberi jeda sejenak, "Maaf kalau aku terlalu terus terang, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Karma kaku sesaat.

Ketika ia mendapat kendali tubuhnya lagi, Karma berusaha menanyakan penjelasan. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Maksudmu, kamu mau jadi.. pacarku?"

Sekarang malah Okuda yang _blushing_. "B-b-bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku s-suka menjadi temanmu! Aku suka kalau kamu bisa mengerti kenapa aku terus berbicara yang kurang sopan.. Aku suka kebaikanmu.."

"Aku kan bandel dan suka melawan guru."

"Aku tidak peduli, asal Karma-kun bisa memahamiku.. Aku akan menyukaimu."

Karma tersenyum, mengusap kepala Okuda dengan lembut. "Okuda-san.. Yang ingin aku katakan tadi," Karma merasa ragu sedikit, tangannya masih mengusap si calon _scientist_ seperti orang tua yang mengusap kepala anaknya.

Si perempuan masih diam menunggu kelanjutan Karma.

"Aku ingin mengatakan.. Aku.. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Senyum Okuda semakin lebar. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Okuda-san. Semenjak kamu adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelas kita yang bisa ku ajak bicara secara normal. Kamu lucu, aneh, unik, kalau ngomong memang kurang ajar, hahaha. Kalau lagi jam pelajaran kimia, ketika kamu lagi main-main dengan cairan-cairan itu, kamu terlihat cantik. Tapi.. rasa suka ku padamu.. itu.. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

Okuda yang tadinya sedang asyik tersenyum, sekarang matanya telah melompat keluar. "HAH?!" dengan refleks, Karma membungkam mulut Okuda. "Shhh. Jangan berisik, nanti menarik perhatian."

Okuda masih terus menatap Karma dengan ekspresi 'what the?!', masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar barusan. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti rambut Karma.

"Okuda-san.. Mau kan?" ekspresi Karma kembali tenang.

 _Karma-kun dan aku pacaran? Apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ha?_

...

Satu menit berjalan.

...

Dua menit.

 _Ya._

"Okuda-san!"

Dengan wajah yang masih merona, Okuda menjawab "Y-ya! Iya! Aku mau menjadi p-pacar..mu."

Itu adalah hari di mana Karma merasa sangat senang seumur hidupnya, meski bel pelajaran selanjutnya agak mengganggu kebahagiannya. Sial, pikirnya. Tapi, mereka berdua masih bisa saling tatap-tatapan saat di dalam kelas nanti, kan?

* * *

 **A/N** : yuhu abis sahur ngantuk, tidur ah. Maaf ya kalo gak jelas. :v ~~ makasih yang udah mau baca ~

 **fc**


End file.
